Typically, when a specific program is performed in a computer, data related to the specific program to be performed should be stored in a computer and a hard disk (i.e., an auxiliary memory of the computer). Additionally, a user needs to perform a series of operations for executing the stored data.
Additionally, when a plurality of computers are connected via a Local Area Network (LAN) and other networks, data related to programs to be performed in each computer need to be provided. Therefore, according to the programs to be performed in each computer, an auxiliary memory in each computer of the network should have the same data.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a configuration of a conventional art network system. The configuration of the conventional art network system includes a server computer 10 and a plurality of client computers 50, 60, 70, and 80.
The server computer 10 includes a computer main body 15, a display device 20, and an input device 25. Each of the client computers 50, 60, 70, and 80 include a computer main body 52, a display device 54, and an input device 56 like the server computer 10.
Accordingly, the related art network system has a configuration in which data stored in the server computer 10 are downloaded into a specific client computer in order to operate a program, or all the client computers perform the same operation according to a control of the server computer 10.
Accordingly, the conventional art network system has a simple data sharing configuration in which data stored in the server computer are simply used in a plurality of client computers.